


Wings

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst, Blood, Body Image, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, LITERALLY, Pain, Sam gives a flying fuck, Self-Hatred, Serious Injuries, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Having Wings isn’t everything it’s cracked up to be.  Sam Wilson might be the one to help you appreciate them.





	1. Chapter 1

People always say they want wings.  Being able to fly.  The freedom of it.  It’s appealing to them.  They don’t consider how much pain is involved.  It starts the moment the bones break through your skin when you reach puberty and your powers kick in.  The change is so quick that it tears through your body as all the growing pains a person can feel over their life happen all at once.  Stretching and tearing of skin, muscle, ligaments, and bones growing and shaping and forming.  Searing through your spine.  Making your double over and scream out as it feels like your whole back is being ripped apart and torn in two.

That isn’t where it ends either.  Wings large enough to carry a person are enormous. Each stretches out twice as wide as you are high.  The weight on your back is constant.  It creates pain in your shoulders and down your spine.  You have to adjust how you walk so you don’t constantly tip over backward.  Trips to massage therapists and physios become regular and expensive.  A lot of the time they’re too scared to even touch you.

The way you have to hold yourself while you fly doesn’t help that issue either.  You have to actively pull your legs back behind you using your hips and lower back.  The longer you fly the more strain there is against your shoulder blades.  The way it pulls around your chest, putting stress on your ribs creates both pain and breathing difficulty.  It can become searing.  There is a reason birds don’t have long bodies and arms.  Anything else would end in extinction.

Finally… The thing no one ever considers is the hollow bones.  To be light enough to fly your bones need to be hollow.  They break too easily.  You’re always nursing a broken rib or fractured hand.

If the wings weren’t bad enough.  The fact you had to constantly deal with what felt like physical torture day to day wasn’t enough of a burden for one person.  You had also been burdened with being an empath.  You could feel the fear and hatred people felt when they saw you.  You sometimes wondered if it would be different if you had white wings.  There was always just a general hate of mutants in the population, so it would always be there as an undercurrent.  If you had white wings though, maybe they’d think you were an angel.  Instead, your curse was black wings.  So every time anyone saw you for the first time their first instinct was terror because they thought you were a demon.

It was all pain.  All the time.  Yours, other peoples.  Even things like buying clothes and sleeping couldn’t be taken for granted.  There was nothing good about having wings.

You sat on the roof of your apartment building.  Sitting on the ledge like some kind of gargoyle looking over the street.  The feathers of your wings fluttering in the breeze.  You ruffled them and drew them in closer to your body to keep you warm.  The city was noisy as usual and seemed to be moving on without you.  You considered, not for the first time, what it would be like if you weren’t in it anymore.

There was an explosion a few blocks up followed by screaming.  As you stood debating what to do, the sounds of crashing sounded out and a stream of people rounded the corner and flooded down the street.  You stretched your wings and took off.  Not that you knew what you were going to do exactly.  Hollow bones made fighting impossible but maybe if there was someone trapped you could help them out.

Your wings beat against you as you flew towards the commotion.  The heat from the fire is what you felt first.  It caused a huge updraft which you used to carry you up above everything else.  There was some kind of giant robotic orb trashing buildings along Amsterdam.  You could see families trapped in apartments that were sitting above buildings ready to topple after the bottom floor had been blown out.  You tucked your wings in and dived, skiting past the machine and straight to one of the fire escapes.  You knocked on the window and the family inside came rushing over.

“The buildings coming down.”  You said quickly.  “I’ll help get you out.”

“Take the kids, please.”  The father begged.  The fear from within radiated out and felt like you were punched in the gut.  You nodded and scooped the children up in your arms and took off.  The extra weight added a strain to your shoulders and back but you pushed through the pain.  Carrying the kids away from the carnage and keeping their parents in your site so when they safely reached the edge of Central Park you handed them over and flew back to the action.

As you were flying back you were overtaken by Iron Man and War Machine flying as fast as they could passed you.  A moment later they were joined by Falcon.  He paused for a second to look at you.  There was confusion in the look but something else. Admiration maybe?  Respect?  He continued on so fast that you didn’t have time to process it.

You repeated what you did before.  Getting people free of their homes and carrying them to the edge of the park and putting them down. Again and again, you did it until you ached to the core and your lungs burned with every breath in.

“Hey, you!  Raven!  Can you see that cable on the side of this thing?”  Iron Man barked at you.

You started and did a roll turning back to where he was hovering.  You circled the machine and spotted the cable.  “Yeah.”  You yelled back.

“We’re gonna distract this thing, you pull it.”  He called.

You furrowed your brow, not sure why they wanted you to do it when there was a whole Avengers team down there, but you nodded and swooped around waiting for the signal.

The whole team started attacking the machine at once.  None of them making even the slightest dent on it, but each was being attacked by something different.  Like the machine had been designed specifically to take the team down.

“Now, bird, now!”  Stark yelled.  You tucked your wings in and dived grabbing the cable and pulling.   It seemed to stick so you put your feet against the side and beat your wings pulling as hard as you could.  It yanked free and you tumbled back, slamming into the ground.  Something came loose on the orb and Hawkeye, Falcon, War Machine and Ironman all focused their attacks on it.  You were just struggling to your feet when it exploded knocking you away.

If the first fall hadn’t broken something, the second one definitely did.  You felt something in your left wing crack, as well as your right arm.  You’d definitely broken at least two ribs.  There was the smell of burning feathers filled your nose and you tried to pat the fire out but each movement you made was more painful than your last.

There was a thud beside you and you looked up to see Falcon tuck his mechanical wings away.  “Hey, keep still.  I’ll get that.”

He said crouching down and patting out the embers on your damaged wings.

Pity.  That’s what you felt.  His pity mixed with your pain.  You started to cry.  It had been so long you’d been living with this and only when the wings had first come through had you cried before.  Falcon hesitated for just a split second before he wrapped you in his arms.  He was gentle and barely shifted your body, but you put your head in his lap and he stroked your hair as the tears freely flowed down your face and stained a patch on his pants.

“It’s okay.  You’re safe.  You did great.”  He soothed.  “Don’t move.  You’ve broken your wing.”

“Not just my wing.”  You sobbed.  “Hurts.  It hurts.”

The pity increased but there was something else there.  He was proud of you.  It was weird.  He didn’t even know you.  Where was the pride coming from?

“Okay.  I’m just going to check you over okay?”  He said softly.  “I’m trained in this.  Do you trust me?”

You nodded your head and his hands started to work over your body gently.  They slid over your wings, you hissed when they touched the break.  He felt around and moved on.  Each break or sprain he touched on and kept going.   You watched him closely.  His brows knitted, his deep brown eyes set in concentration.  “The ribs are worrying.  If I get you to move they might puncture something.  We’ll call in an ambulance but have them take you to the tower.  Not sure you want to get treated at a regular hospital.”

You took a deep breath, the pain in your ribs flaring and you nodded your head.  “Thank you.”  You whispered.

* * *

While you might be the one with the wings, it was Sam Wilson that was the real angel.  After being taken back to the Avenger’s Tower you were put in casts and splints and kept on bedrest as your bones knitted.

One thing you noticed in general, no one in the Tower, at least no one you came in contact with was afraid.  Not once.  There was pain in the tower.  Loss and grief flowed through them all even through the kindness and care and snark they displayed to each other and to you.  Yet underneath there was always hope.  Hope that things would get better.

While Sam Wilson had that loss, it ran as dull background noise in his emotions constantly, there was so much more.  So many louder and more beautiful feelings.  Hope.  Loyalty.  Stubbornness.  Honor.  Kindness.  Love.  He loved so strongly.  His friends were like his family and he loved them so deeply.

His feeling for you changed over the weeks you spent there.  They started with this deep interest and admiration.  You found it hard to make eye contact with him to begin with because you weren’t even sure why he was thinking these things.  Each day he would come and see you.   You would talk.  It started small.  Asking how you were feeling and if you’d eaten or if he could get you anything.  Then he started asking about you.  What you did.  Where you were from.  Your family.  He told you his story too.  About his parents and his siblings.  About how he joined the air force.  About how he got the wings.  He liked to talk to you about flying.

Hearing about flying from Sam Wilson was like hearing about all the things people tell you they imagine having wings would be like.  He was never happier than when he was talking about being in the air.  How it made him feel free.  Special even.  The word special was so perplexing because Sam Wilson was special.  The wings had nothing to do with it.  Yet somehow, next to all these superheroes he didn’t see it until he had those wings on.

The feelings went from that initial interest to caring, to desire and you matched it.  You sought out his touch, resting your hand on his when he put it on the edge of the bed.  As your bones healed you started taking walks with him.  Going easy because of the bruising on your ribs still making it hard to both breath and hold your still damaged wings up.

He took you up to the party deck and out on the landing pad.  You both stood out, letting the cold wind whip past you.  It ruffled your feathers and you shook out your wings trying to get them to lie straight in their state of regrowth.

“Here let me just…”  He said, holding up his hand out.

Once people got to know you it didn’t take them long to get from being scared to wanting to touch your wings.  You hated it.  It felt too intimate.  Like they’d just grabbed your breast or run their fingers through your hair.  But this was something different.  He’d asked.  That always helped put you at ease.   It wasn’t just curiosity, though that was there.  You could feel how he wanted to examine them again.  Feel the muscles underneath.  Touch your feathers.  Right now what he wanted was to actually help you and make you feel comfortable.

The thing that made you most comfortable was you wanted that intimacy with him as well.  You wanted his hands on you.  Not just your wings.   Everywhere.  You wanted his hands on you, running over your skin, caressing you, holding you.

You stretched them out for him as wide as you could.  The splint on left wing not allowing for full mobility but the right wing stretched out fully, the primary feathers pulling wide so you can see each individually.  Sam’s hands were on them immediately, smoothing them down and pulling stray feathers free.  He was gentle, but firm and the way it felt is almost like when someone runs their fingers over your scalp.  You hummed and moved back into his hands.  They moved from your wings to your back, running gently down your spine and around your hips.  You leaned back into him, folding your wings around your front.  He pressed himself against you and his lips ghosted over your neck.  Your skin prickled and you sucked in air through your teeth.

“You are so beautiful.”  He whispered, his lips brushing over your neck, and his fingers teasing under your breasts.

You turned your head and kissed him.  His lips moved with yours and his tongue teased them open and swirled with yours.  You turned in his arms and your wings spread out behind you allowing his hands to roam over your body as you kissed.

You ran your hands up under his shirt, teasing your fingers over his stomach and along the waistband of his pants.  He pulled back gently and looked into your eyes.  “We should stop.  Don’t want to hurt you…”  He said, slightly breathless.  “Besides…”

“What is it?”  You asked leaning your forehead against his, not sure if you were relieved he slowed it down, or just frustrated.

He smiled and cupped your jaw.  “Wanted to ask you on a date first.”


	2. Chapter 2

The first date was dinner.  It was a nice restaurant and because of your wings, you had to sit in the middle of the room which meant all eyes were on you both.  Him for the Avengers fame and you for the freak factor.  Everyone look at the mutant freak trying to act normal.  While you were both used to it now it didn’t make for the nicest date.  You’d cut it short and kissed at your door when he walked you home.  After that, you tried different things.  Cafes were too crowded and people swore about your wings getting in the way.  Walking was difficult for too long with your injuries, to begin with, but having a picnic in the park worked fine.  You still drew attention to yourselves but at least you could put room between yourselves and other people.

What you’d found was the best was rooftop dates.   There were no eyes on you when you were on the roof of your building.  No people whispering about asking the Falcon for a selfie.  No sneers about the mutant or people crossing themselves because of the fallen angel.  More so though, you both came alive up there with your view over the streets below and the wind whipping your clothes.  It was your natural habitat and it brought you both out more.

It turned into a project for you both as you healed.  You put an outdoor setting out there with a gazebo.  You hung up fairy lights and bought a grill.  A good one.  With a wok burner and the ability to do spit roasts.  You put in a lounge with a daybed and the two of you would lie on it and look up at the stars, him wrapped in your good wing as you talked.  As your bones knitted and injuries healed, talking turned to kissing.  Which in turn turned to making out.  Which turned to straddling him as you rocked your hips against him feeling the press of his cock against you and wanting it inside you so badly it hurt that it wasn’t.

You were waiting for the all clear though.  With the hollow bones, the risk of rebreaking things was high.  Until the doctor cleared you, you had both rather grumpily agreed to take it slow.

You stepped out of the medbay to where Sam was waiting was a frown set on your face.  He was sitting reading a magazine and when the door opened he looked up hopefully.  You watched as his features changed, trying to hide his disappointment.  “Aww, no.  Really?”

You tried to keep the frown in place but the way he was trying to be cheery was just too funny.  You cracked and started laughing.  “No.  We’re good.  All healed.  See?”  You spread your wings and flapped them two times.

He looked them over and a large smile broke out on his face.  “Alright, smart ass.  You got me.”  He said and wrapped you in his arms.  He leaned into you and your bridged the distance, kissing him deeply as you folded your wings against your back.

You pulled back and grinned at him.  “I know I complain about it all the time.  But I really, really want to fly.”

His hands slid down your back and over your ass.  “Now you’re talking.”

You waited for Sam on the party deck, standing out on the landing pad and letting the wind ruffle your feathers.   You breathe deeply and spread your wings, the updrafts catching in them and lifts you onto your toes.  You can just hear the sounds from the streets below, but it’s muffled and far off.  You felt alone and free.  Something you’d taken for granted being able to fly, only ever focussing on the pain.  Being with Sam and hearing all the things he loved about it, you started to see the good too.

He appeared behind you and put his hand on your hip.  You closed your wings and let yourself fall back to the platform.  Sam kissed the side of your neck.  “Little eager are we?”

“I can’t believe how much I missed it.”  You say taking another deep breath.

“Little bit of ‘you don’t know what you’ve got til it’s gone’?”  He asked.

You smiled and stepped away from him, looking back over your shoulder.  “Something like that you say and leaped off the edge of the building.  You could just hear Sam call after you as you start to plummet.

“Oh, it’s on.”

You opened up your wings and caught an updraft letting it pull you back up as Sam swooped past you.  You followed him.  He was much faster than you.  His wings are powered and designed for peak aerodynamics.  Yours are what they are.  Not perfect in any way.  He looped back to you a lot and the smile never left his face.  You followed after him, enjoying the wind in your hair and the way it whistled past your ears.  After a while, the ache in your back and chest started to get to you, and your breathing became more labored.  You pointed at the Chrysler Building and he nodded, heading to it.

He landed on one of the balconies and retracted his metal wings as he watched you approaching him.  You set down on one eagle heads and tucked your wings in as you walked along the edge of it.

“Damn you’re beautiful.”  Sam sighed as you stepped down onto the balcony.  The sun had started to set and slowly the lights in the city were coming on below.  Sam pulled you into his arms and you kissed him deeply.  Your mouths moved together, tongues dancing with each other.  You had already been breathless before his lips had touched yours, and now you began to feel lightheaded from it.  You pulled back with a gasp of air and he smiled at you.  “Lucky everyone seems to have gone home already.  Don’t think we’re technically allowed up here.”

You walked your fingers up his chest and smiled at him.  “Got the whole place to ourselves, huh?”

Sam raised his eyebrows.  “You saying what I think you’re saying.”  He asked, his hands going to your ass.

You bit your bottom lip and nodded your head.  Sam groaned, lifting you up.  You wrapped your legs around his waist and he pressed you into the side of the building.  You kissed hungrily as he rolled his hips against you.  His cock hardened in his pants and pressed against your pussy.  He palmed you breast, squeezing and massaging it, making your nipples harden and sending a dull wave of pleasure through it.  You moaned into his mouth, rocking your hips and wrapping your wings around you both.

Sam’s mouth moved to your throat and he sucked on it hard enough to bruise your skin.  It added to everything else, your arousal grew hot and raw inside.  Running through your veins and dripping from your cunt, soaking your panties.   His fingers slipped between your legs, up under your skirt and ran up and down your pussy through your panties.  He made a sound somewhere between a groan and a growl.  “Fuck, baby.”

“I need you, Sam.  Please.”  You whimpered.

He unzipped his fly and pulled his cock out.  You felt it press against you through your underwear.  You whined, rolling your hips against him, pushing for more.  He shifted your panties aside and with a snap of his hips, he was inside of you.

“Oh fuck.  Yes.”  You gasped.  The moan you made was quickly silenced by his lips, as he kissed you again.  He rutted into you, pushing you against the wall with every thrust of his hips.

You opened your wings and used them to spin him.  He broke the kiss and laughed.  “It’s gonna be like that?”

“Mm-hmm…”  You hummed bracing your feet against the wall and bouncing against him.  He groaned and his fingers dug into your hips letting you take control and ride him.  You held on and kissed and bit at his throat, feeling his pulse under your lips.

You flapped your wings and for a moment you were both lifted from the ground.  “Holy shit.”  Sam gasped.  “Do that again.”

You started to flap, taking off from the ground.  He was heavy but you wrapped yourself around him and pulled him up with you, you rolled over so gravity had him pushing down into you.  Sam, pressed a button on his suit extending his wings and the two of you started moving together.  You spiraled and looped through the sky, soaring higher and free falling down as you fucked.  Adrenaline coursed through your system and you both panted and moaned as you completely fell apart.  When your orgasm hit, your limbs tightened around him.  A rush of endorphins hit mixing with the adrenaline and making you feel high.  “Oh fuck, Sam.  I can’t…”  You panted against him.

He nodded, his hips snapping into you, as he kept you both aloft.  “I know.  I got you.”  His cock began to twitch and 1500 feet above the city, he released inside of you.  “Oh fuck yeah.”  He groaned.

When his cock stilled the two of you separated and scrambled to straighten yourselves out.  It was dark now and the lights of the city spread out below you.  You flew in formation back to the Avengers tower, touching down on the landing pad gently, as Sam landed heavily beside you.  He was laughing and he bent over resting his hands on his thighs.  “Holy shit.  That was intense.”

You rubbed your chest and grinned at him.  “Feel kinda high.  Killed my back though.”

He wrapped an arm around you and started guiding you back into the tower.  “Let me go get my pack off and we’ll grab something to eat and see what we can do about that.”


End file.
